


Turning The Tide

by punk_lezzy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Slight enemies to lovers, it's mostly from mccrees very gay perspective, this was written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_lezzy/pseuds/punk_lezzy
Summary: the first year and a half of mccree and hanzo knowing each other.





	Turning The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> my very first post on ao3! i haven't posted fanfic since i was 13 haha. figure i'd have another crack at it as an adult. enjoy the gayness <3

McCree couldn't believe the whirlwind that was Shimada Hanzo.

Originally, he had a bit of distaste for the man, but after getting his ass handed to him by Genji, McCree decided they weren't too dissimilar. They both just want to clear their names and dispense some good ol' justice when needed. He could get behind that.

He just hadn't expected to become so _enthralled_ by Hanzo.

It wasn't all at once. When Genji had made it very clear that he had to play nice, McCree huffed and bitterly began to greet Hanzo when they crossed paths. Hanzo was somewhat shy, but still a very charming man. Before McCree realized it, he had developed a small crush. It couldn't be helped; Hanzo took every chance to compliment and flirt with him. How could you ignore a man who says your eyes remind him of 'the rich soil surrounding the beautiful flowers of spring'? It'd be impossible!

Then the guy started dressing up more.

Granted, he probably just returned to what he used to do before everything, but it was nice to see the meds working. Hanzo wore tight jeans and t-shirts and button-ups and sometimes even slacks. None were so appealing as that _fucking suit_ though.

It was for a covert ops mission. A disguise, a way to blend in, he was told. How Hanzo could ever blend in while looking so unbelievably stunning was lost on McCree. The way those sleeves would hug his arms, how the vest would hug his torso, how the pants would hug his- Yeah, the man looked fuckin' delicious. Worst part? Hanzo knew it too.

By this time, they had some unspoken flirting game. The loser was whoever blushed first, excusing themselves from the conversation. The winner didn't get much of a prize other than the satisfaction of knowing what they did to the other. McCree did not win this game very often, if at all.

Hanzo had approached him the night he returned from the mission, knocking on McCree's door to offer a simple, innocent gift of a bottle of Hennesey. McCree nearly lost just upon seeing Hanzo- hair still carefully gelled, suit still clean with the exception of two blood drops on the shoulder, and a newly lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, lips in a slight smile. Hanzo's own brown eyes meeting McCree's had him almost gasping for air. What finally broke him was hearing Hanzo's snorting laugh, a break of his usual character around McCree. The way his eyes had cleanched shut, ears and cheeks flushed, and his hand flying up to cover his mouth had left McCree aching so strongly that he thought he'd pulled a muscle.

Hanzo knew he was attractive. He'd carefully planned outfits to reveal and accentuate his most appealing features, and he never blushed when someone complimented his physical beauty. What Hanzo wasn't ready to accept, however, was that his personality was equally, if not more, enticing. McCree started winning the game more, gushing on and on about how he deeply enjoyed (the word 'love' was still forbidden) how Hanzo could make him laugh on even the shittiest day, or how honest Hanzo was with others while still taking care to not crush them. He waxed poetic about how gorgeous (a new word, one that frightened him to say) Hanzo was early in the morning, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled, shuffling to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Or how jaw-droppingly beautiful Hanzo was after a long mission, collapsing in to any nearby chair and falling asleep almost instantly, snoring loudly and drooling onto his arm.

Hanzo was collapsed against him blushing by the word 'gorgeous'.

McCree continued, talking more of how Hanzo could charm the pants off a snake; a phrase that earned a snorting giggle, and how Hanzo's flirtatious ramblings could put every poet to shame. McCree kept going, watching the sun set in the distance. He didn't stop until he heard sniffling, and he stayed silent for a moment before lightly shrugging his shoulder.

"Shut up."

McCree blinked in confusion. "But I wasn't speakin'."

"I know. Shut up." Hanzo sobbed, wrapping his arms around McCree tightly. Slowly, McCree shifted to hug him back, but Hanzo pushed him away.

"No, I need to ask you something first. Is there...Are you in love with me?"

McCree froze, sucking in air. He hadn't really given it more than a moment's thought before, but his answer was still nearly instantaneous. "Yes."

Hanzo was silent for a moment, and McCree was scared that he had fucked it all up, ruined the best thing he had in his life.

"Oh, thank the stars, because I am in love with you." Hanzo buried himself into McCree again, arms holding him in such a careful hug.

McCree sighed a breath of relief, giggling as he reciprocated the hug, pulling Hanzo closer to bury his face into the dark-grey silky hair.

This was such a good turnaround in a year and a half, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy thanks for making it to the end <3 it's very short, but i'm still proud of myself for posting something. send me prompts at https://punk-lezzy.tumblr.com !


End file.
